GORGEOUS BUT DEADLY
by lkcrimsonraven
Summary: MIKAN SAKURA A BOYISH GIRL WELL ALMOST A TOMBOY OR MAYBE A TOMBOY THAT LEADS THE GANG 'DEADLY REBELS'GETS TO TRANSFER TO GAKUEN ALICE WHILE MEETING THE COLD HEARTLESS HEARTROB NATSUME HYUUGA WHO LEADS THE GANG 'BLACK CATS'...WHAT WILL HAPPEN! :
1. Chapter 1

Gorgeous but deadly

PLOT

Mikan Sakura is a 14-year-old brunette. she has brown chestnut colored hair brown eyes , she looks lovely but let me warn you she's no ordinary girl ….she's the leader of the Deadly Rebels

CHARACTERISTICS OF THE CHARACTERS

MIKAN SAKURA- A 14 year old she's cold , boyish , well almost a tomboy or maybe a real tomboy , she's the leader of the deadly rebels she's also rebellious , smart , rich , slim , and most of all deadly. Heir of the Sakura Corporation the biggest, largest and most influential company in Japan or maybe the whole wide world. Her parents don't disagree of her attitude because they believe that their daughter has her own style. She likes surfing, skateboarding, reading mangas, listening to music, sports , Howalon and she also likes to kick butts of people who disturb her peace and quiet. Her best friends are Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko she's also over protective.

Hotaru Imai-Also a 14 year old she's cold, stoic, smart, beautiful and also deadly. She has a raven hair that's a little above her shoulder and she has purple eyes. She is the heir of the third largest company. She's also the second leader of the deadly rebels , she's always with Mikan wherever she goes. She loves blackmailing, money, surfing, listening to music, and most of all she loves her friends very much, especially Mikan but she rarely shows it.

Nonoko Umemomiya (im not sure either)-14 years of age she's cold , and a little bit boyish but not the same with Mikan but she's also kind to her friends and doesn't hide her emotions too well. A member of the deadly rebels she has the same interests with Hotaru but excluding money and blackmailing. She's the heir of the Umemomiya Company. She has pink hair and blue eyes. She's also protective of her friends especially Mikan. She also has a cousin named (continue reading below)

Anna Umemomiya-14 years of age, she's cold and has similar characteristics and attitudes with Nonoko, her twin. Both of them often say or agree to the same things she has a dark blue hair and gray eyes. Both of them are the heir to the Umemomiya Company.

STORY WA HAJIME! (BY THE Way AND MEANS AT THE SAME TIME)

CHAPTER 1 (I'M GONNA TRANSFER?)

Yuka (mother of Mikan): Mikan dear we need to tell you something important!

Mikan: HN?

Izumi: you must go to Alice academy!

Mikan: why? (EMOTIONLESS)

Yuka: because it is a school for smart kids like you!

Mikan: HN

Izumi: will you go?

Mikan: one condition don't tell me what to do or else….

Parents: (SWEATDROPPED) HAI mochiron (THEY ARE COMPLETELY happy with the condition because they are already used to it)

Mother: we also told the other members of the Deadly rebels

Mikan; HN…

Mikan's POV

Yes, the guys are with me! We can cause hell (to be feared or popular) to another place smirks)

(PHONE RINGS)…

HN I answered

Don't HN me you idiot Hotaru said

Im not an idiot I said

Get ready we are going to Tokyo today at about 4:00 pm

Ahh thanks bye I replied

I wonder what time is it? Oh it's already 1:00 I must get ready

End of Mikan's pov

(At the freaking airport)

Mikan: Oi guys ready to cause hell.

Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko: hell yeah!

They arrived at Tokyo at about 9:00pm

Mikan got her skateboard and skated while the others just walked. She got her phone and started listening to her music while the others repeated her actions. Then four boys approached them

Guy: Oi missy wanna join us

Mikan: HN

Guy: don't you dare ignore me missy

Mikan: don't call me missy

(THE THINGS THAT ARE ABOOUT TO HAPPEN ARE HAPPENING IN THE SAME TIME)

The person punched Mikan but Mikan easily dodged it and she kicks him punches him and grabs his hands and twisted it

Mikan: is that all you've got girly

WHILE

Guy 2: Oi girly do you wanna have fun?

Hotaru: here have fun (punches him and he attempted to punch him but she easily dodge it and kicks him

Hotaru: pipsqueak

Guy 3: Hey, twins wanna be our girlfriends?

AND

Guy 4: Hey, twins wanna be our girlfriends?

Anna: in your dreams

AND

Nonoko: In your dreams

(Beat the crap out of them)

Deadly rebels: don't mess with us again

Mikan; the next time you do you'll be dead, got it?

Guys :( runs away in fear and terror)

Mikan; bumps fists with deadly rebels

WHILE

Ruka: whoa! Natsume did you saw that?

Natsume: HN (acts like he doesn't care but he's also impressed)

Koko: Wow, they're hot

Kitsune: they're deadly

THEN

Mikan got her skateboard and continued skating like nothing happened while the others walk….

Mikan: the people here are cowards (smirks)

Hotaru; yeah (smirks)

Nonoko: they're no match for us (smirks)

AND

Anna: they're no match for us (smirks)

AT THE ENTRANCE OF GAKUEN ALICE

(They are all emotionless)

Nonoko: its big

Anna: yeah

Hotaru: yeah

Mikan: HN

(IF YOURE CURIOUS TO KNOW WHAT THEY ARE)

Mikan is wearing a cap, her hair is down, and it is down to her waist, she's wearing a black t-shirt with a red dragon and black baggy pants

Hotaru is wearing black t-shirt with purple

Butterflies

Nonoko is wearing a black t-shirt with a purple spider

Anna is wearing a black t-shirt with a red spider

E(AT THE CLASROOM)

Narumi: ohayo minna,,,,, we have transfer students

Boys; are they hot:

Girls; are they handsome?

Narumi here they are!

The deadly rebels entered the room (the boys went wild except for, four boys….. guess who?)

Narumi: please introduce yourself formally

Mikan: HN ….my name is Mikan Sakura 14 years old the leader of the deadly rebels

Hotaru: Hotaru Imai 14 years of age second leader of deadly rebels

Nonoko: my name is Nonoko Umemomiya 14 years old, member of the deadly rebels

Anna: Anna Umemomiya 14 years old also a member of the deadly rebels

Mikan: (extremely cold) you mess with them (points at the deadly rebels) you mess with me, got it!

Narumi: Mikan-chan please seat with Natsume

Mikan: (glares) HN don't call me Mikan-chan asshole

Narumi: sweat-dropped

Students: (utterly shocked)

Natsume: (chuckles) nice one!

Ruka :( chuckles) asshole?

Koko :( chuckles)

Kitsune: (chuckles)

Narumi: Hotaru-chan seat with Ruka

Hotaru: shut up don't call me Hotaru-chan (Glares)

Narumi: sweat-dropped Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan please seat with Koko and Kitsune

Nonoko: don't call me that (glares)

And

Anna: don't call me that (glares)

Narumi: heheheheh free period…..

MIKAN AT NATSUME

Mikan sits down and gets her iphone

Natsume's POV

She's interesting,,,,, she isn't falling head over heels for me (smirks)

End of his POV

Mikan's Pov

Why the hell is he smirking he looks like an idiot….. Tsk like heck I'd care

End of her pov

Jinno-sensei arrives

Jinno: transfer student at the back answer this (glare) because you're not listening

Mikan: hn …(walks in front and writes the answer at the board in less than one minute

Jinno: (flabbergasted) but that is for high school

Mikan: hn …(walks away) whatever

Natsume :( she's interesting)

MIKAN: gets her manga and covers her face

Jinno goes out of the room

Mikan: Oi guys let's go

(Walks out of the room and the others followed)

Mikan's pov

I look around the campus hoping to find the perfect place for us as I was looking around I saw a sakura tree and I engraved my name to it

Normal pov

Hotaru: what are we doing here Mikan?

Mikan: this will be OUR new place

Nonoko: Finally, we have our own place here

Anna: and Mikan is getting possessive

LUNCH BREAK

Natsume: the girls are interesting aren't they?

Ruka; it's rare to see you impressed Natsume

Koko and Kitsune: Yeah so, who's the one that impresses you?

Natsume: their leader (smirks) ,,,,what about you Ruka?

Ruka: Im interested in Imai….what about you Koko,,,Kitsune?

Koko: im interested in Nonoko

Kitsune: im interested in Anna

A group of high-school boys approached them

Guys: Oi girls wanna be our girls?

Mikan; HN

One guy wrapped his arms on Mikan and Mikan elbowed him in his stomach and twisted his hands in one swift motion

Guy: ouch

Mikan; don't mess with the deadly rebels (glares)

Boys :( run away)

Mikan: coward (smirk) (bumps fists)

Hotaru (takes pictures) nice job Mikan (bumps fist)

Anna and Nonoko: you're so cool Mikan!

Mikan: Ahh! Guys let's eat now

Deadly rebels: okay

Then….

Ruka: can we sit here with you?

Mikan cap covering her eyes on the tree

Mikan: No, it's OUR tree

Natsume: is your name carved here?

Mikan: yes (points at the carvings) (smirks)

Natsume: (she really carved her name

Koko: Let us go the girls are already running wild Kitsune: yeah let us go

Fan girls: kyaa! Marry me Natsume-sama, Ruka-sama, koko-sama, Kitsune-sama

CHAPTER 1 END


	2. Chapter 2

ummm...

sorry

for hehehehe

umm noy updating

just when i was about to update

mu classmate insert his usb in my laptop

and i didnt know that it has some frreakin' viruses

and then it deleted the most important files (namely the supposed to be new chapters)

sigh

urghhh

what a coincedence

grrrrr!

anyway sorry


End file.
